


Home sweet home

by Theonewhosawitall



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cute, Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Home, Home Life, Returning Home, Sweet, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 02:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16358630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonewhosawitall/pseuds/Theonewhosawitall
Summary: Short scene where Adrien comes home from a hard days work.Aged up au





	Home sweet home

The first thing that hit Adrien as he walked through the door was the warm intoxicating scent of freshly baked brownies. When he pushed the first door into the living room the last stretches of sunlight painted the entire room gold. A dull thudding pauses up as you enter. The large, dumb cat was sprawled across the sofa, and began purring as Adrien loomed into his view. He slid off of the sofa to thrust his head against Adrien's leg, shadowing him until he give in and scratched his ears.

The room is filled with Jagged Stone's voice, bouncing joyfully about modern love. From the kitchen he can hear her singing along.  
Marinette's not the best singer, but her voice is full of joy and her bare feet are tapping on the lino floor which makes him smile.  
As he grew closer he noticed the coffee smell beginning to float around him. Marinette didn't like coffee - green tea was good enough for her, and red bull if it had been a long night - but she knew Adrien was almost addicted to it.

Her blue hair was plaited haphazardly and ran across one shoulder as she moved. She wasn’t paying attention to him. Only Plagg seemed to notice he was there, but it was a long time since Plagg had stopped dancing when Adrien walked into the room.

He lingered by the kitchen door for a moment or two, watching her dance over to the fridge instead of walking. Milk splashed onto the floor, splatting against her toes, but she doesn't notice. Or she doesn't care. Tikki was there within seconds to mop it up anyway.  
The weight of the world that was crushing Adrien mere moments ago, seemed to ease as he watch her dance, unaware of his presence. The cat weaved through his legs so Adrien moved to allow him through.  
Out of the corner of her eye Marinette spotted the moment. She lit up to see him. Around them, the music faded into Barcelona by George Ezra, and Marinette softened as the music slowed. She fell down from her tiptoes and let her arms fall loose, relaxing into her smile.

Her smile made the sunset dim.

Caught on the music, she only spoke in song lyrics, but her fingers brushed softly against his cheek, and Adrien felt as though words were written for them. Only for them.  
Marinette barely paused to kiss his cheek before squeezing past him and into the living room. He watched her as stopped to make a fuss of the cat. Even the cat's eyes glow with affection for her.

As he bit into that gooey brownie, still warm from the oven, the weight was almost entirely gone, as if it were never there at all. He picked up his coffee and followed her into the living room.

It was time to chill out.

He was safe.

He was home.


End file.
